


[Podfic] riptides

by zaffre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bondage, Breathplay, Bruises, CBT, Caning, Choking, Collars, Coming Out, Dean Winchester's Appallingly Low Self Esteem, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dean in Panties, Dean's overuse of alcohol, Dom Castiel, Domdrop, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Ethical Hedonist Cas, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Falling In Love, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Facefucking, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Gay Panic, Gentle Dom Castiel, Idiots in Love, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Marijuana, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Moon Landing Conspiracy, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sappy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Dean, Subdrop, Suicidal Thoughts, Super brief homophobia don't even want to tag it, Super brief non-thing threesome don't even want to tag it, Team Dean's Red Ass, Wax Play, Writer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: “I’m going to kiss you now.”Cas pauses, giving Dean a chance to back out, but Dean just licks his lips and waits.Cas’s mouth is up against Dean’s for a couple seconds before Dean responds, and then it’s Cas that’s being kissed senseless, because kissing is definitely not something Dean does tentatively. Dean reaches up to cup Cas’s jaw in his hand, tilting his head for a better angle, mouth plush, tasting like whiskey.Cas tries to remember what it was like the first time he kissed a man. All-encompassing, the world jerking off its axis, the feel of stubble under his fingers intense in a way it never really is with women, as much as he loves them.





	1. A kind and gentle man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426) by [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish). 

> Thank you thank you so much sharkfish for allowing me to podfic this one. I adore this fic for many many reasons and I am delighted to be able to give it voice. Hope you all enjoy! ♡ -z

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s5hbnaz2p7xb5th/Riptides_Chapter_1.mp3/file)

Length: 10:02

Pre/Post music - [One More Light, Linkin Park piano cover by Klara Louise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVUaWDF6kIg)


	2. Feeling Owned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Face slapping

[MediaFire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/knhc9o5dmyx2i1l/Riptides_Chapter_2.mp3/file)

Length: 15:10


	3. Interlude #1

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pm2d8t18rbv59y6/Riptides_Chapter_3.mp3/file)   
  


Length: 5:44


	4. All-encompassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hzioydh5nsyui9n/Riptides_Chapter_4.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 18:38


	5. Greedy Bisexual

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tmkec3yochggpb9/Riptides_Chapter_5.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 19:43


	6. Interlude #2

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rq56nuibc7lap8s/Riptides_Chapter_6.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 1:25


	7. Can't get enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Slapping, Face-Fucking

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cyhxgyl9moqaoxg/Riptides_Chapter_7.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 13:55


	8. Some great people

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pu6suy2z2405q0h/Riptides_Chapter_8.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 13:33


	9. Sweetheart

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8erzr3iwfbw4cyk/Riptides_Chapter_9.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 8:01


	10. Not particularly becoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Choking, Light Bondage

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yx2oztotoptetl2/Riptides_Chapter_10.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 20:34


	11. Interlude #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Impure Destiel

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fyxdf3zszkhx6f3/Riptides_Chapter_11.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 7:09


	12. Not-not-pleasurable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback
> 
> Sorry about the delay! Had some unexpected RL stuff come up and it ate up all my podfic time. But this chapter is the longest yet, so hope that makes up for me not posting for a couple of days.

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e6bfodtw91jjfs9/Riptides_Chapter_12.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 29:16


	13. Interlude #4

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/icgmuu8ih5le4aj/Riptides_Chapter_13.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 6:19


End file.
